<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R/DontMessWithTheWaynes by shanahane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771314">R/DontMessWithTheWaynes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanahane/pseuds/shanahane'>shanahane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The world where Bruce went to therapy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon Temporary Character Death, Drama, Everyone Is a Good Brother, Family, Fluff, Humor, It's Bruce not Jason in case that makes a difference, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanahane/pseuds/shanahane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick, Jason, and Tim all love Reddit. </p><p>And they have stories to share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Wally West, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The world where Bruce went to therapy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>R/DontMessWithTheWaynes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING: </p><p>This is... very weird. The idea just struck me last night and I literally wrote this in like two hours. I'm not expecting others to really get into this but I had to write it down anyway. The grammar and stuff might be inconsistent as I tried to write in a way that I have observed on Reddit. </p><p>This has a VERY thin plot - as in some of the stories are related to each other and some are not. </p><p>If you do like it, I thank you &lt;3 </p><p>Warnings for cursing, other than that this is quite innocent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>R/MaliciousCompliance Posted by u/IHaveRedInMyHood</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A stuck up Karen refused to make my brother a vegetarian sandwich during a Study meet</b>
</p><p>Last Wednesday, my old man asked me to pick up my youngest brother from a study group meeting since I was going home anyway and it was on the way (I don’t live at home anymore but damn if our butler/grandpa, don’t ask, is not the best cook in the world). I agreed on the condition that my gas is paid for because unlike my dear older brother, I’m not a saint. </p><p>Anyways, I go ring the doorbell and my brother comes out almost immediately and goes to the car without saying anything. Not totally unusual but still, a little weird. The mother who hosted the meeting comes to the door and tells me to inform my dad that if my brother wants to eat during these meetings (once a week for the next five weeks), he should bring his own food as ‘I will not cook one entitled child vegetarian food when all the others will gladly eat what I put in front of them’. There are several things that I want to say to her but I just put on my most shit-eating grin, say ‘of course, ma’am’, and follow my brother to the car. </p><p>As we drove home, I asked him what she had served. He said  ‘sandwiches’. Sandwiches. As in, two pieces of bread with something inside them. All this stuck up bitch had to do was leave the meat out of one of the sandwiches and my brother would have gladly eaten it. My brother can be a major pain in the ass, but that doesn’t mean I will allow some Karen to treat him like shit. So, I hatched a plan. Bring his own food, you say? You got it. </p><p>As previously stated, our butler/grandpa is the best cook in the world. He very much agreed with my plot and so together, we planned an entire menu of vegetarian/vegan snacks. I was so eager to teach this woman a lesson that I actually took a day off on Wednesday so I could join grandpa to make the food. We made tons of amazing, bite-sized sandwiches, falafel balls, sweet potato fries with tzatziki, different kinds of tofu snacks, etc., etc. There was enough food to feed at least his whole class! In the afternoon, I met him outside the school and gave him the basket of all the things we’ve prepared before the study group mom picks them up. I could already see the other kids salivating because even cold, these snacks smelled fucking delicious. </p><p>I picked him again after the study group was over. He was much happier this time and actually thanked the mother for hosting. I know him well enough that behind his polite smile, he was giving her the finger. She didn’t say much to me, just that my brother had behaved well and she was looking forward to seeing him next week. It pained her, though, it was so obvious. </p><p>In the car, my brother told me that no one had touched the hostess’s sandwiches and instead, they shared all the food he had brought. He asked me if I was willing to make a basket for him next week, too. He even offered him a part of his allowance. </p><p>I declined the money but hells yeah, I’ll make him another goddamn basket. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>R/LifeProTip Posted by u/RedIsTheRobin</b>
</p><p>
  <b>If you host a playdate or a study meet or whatever, always make sure you know who the family of each kid is. </b>
</p><p>I’m not saying it’s okay to be rude to anyone, especially kids, but you definitely don’t want to piss off the parent that has the money to buy your company multiple times. </p><p>Just saying. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>R/AskReddit Posted by u/LiveYourDreams</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What is the most thoughtful Christmas present you ever received? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>u/IHaveRedInMyHood</b>
</p><p>Aaarrrggghh, I hate sentimental shit like this but I do have a story so whatever. </p><p>The present itself I could have expected, maybe. I don’t know. We are rich so tracking down the first edition of Alice in Wonderland is not that big of a stretch. Well, anyway, I once told my older brother that one of the only good memories I have of my bio-mom is reading that book with her. It’s not my favorite book but it was hers and, well, like I said, sentimental shit. </p><p>So yeah, he tracked down a first edition copy and gave it to me a few years ago. The thing is, he was thoughtful enough to leave it on my bed instead of giving it to me in front of everyone else (he gave me stuff for my bike as a distraction). That was cool of him, I guess, since I dislike showing too much emotion in front of other people.</p><p>I usually get pretty good presents, I don’t know why this sticks out in my head. Ugh. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>u/RedIsTheRobin</b>
</p><p>I'll admit I never get bad presents but the one that took me off guard was a pencil drawing from my younger brother. We are not always the best of friends so when he gave me a drawing that he titled ‘our family’, it felt like we had reached a level of mutual respect (we are all adopted). </p><p>He also has a very weird memory, like this year he gave me a single Kinder egg that he bought in Germany (he went along on one of our dad’s business trips) because I once complained we can’t get them in America - literally once maybe a year ago. He spent like 1,5EUR on my gift but I can’t fault him for thoughtlessness.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>u/TheWingsInTheNight</b>
</p><p>I honestly can’t just put down one without feeling bad so I’ll tell you one from each of my family members:</p><p>My mom and dad got me one of those really soft cashmere sweaters when I was 7. I know it doesn’t sound like much but were part of a traveling circus and definitely not the richest of people. I had been complaining about how my sweaters itch and this thing felt like water in my fingers. It was soooo comfortable. I didn’t realize until years later how much it must have cost them. Back then I was just happy to have a comfy sweater.</p><p>My adoptive dad built me an entire trapeze/acrobatics room for my first Christmas with him. I still don’t know how he managed to do it in secret. Now that we’re older he usually gives us money so we can buy whatever we want but he still gets us something small to show that he does put thought into Christmas.</p><p>My kind of, sort of, almost grandpa learned how to make my favorite Romani meals. They aren’t necessarily served on Christmas but I didn’t care, I was just so happy to be able to have some of my favorite foods again.</p><p>I have three younger brothers and for clarity, I’ll call them J, T, and D.</p><p>J once gave me a book he had made himself: ‘All the places I wanna visit with my big brother’. It was super cool because it was his first Christmas with us and we were only just starting to get along. He had cut out pictures from magazines and collected a list of local foods we have to taste and there were little facts about all the countries and cities that he thought were funny or interesting. So far, we’ve crossed off 10 out of 25 (unfortunately, I don’t think I can take him to Santa’s Workshop but I am trying).</p><p>T likes photography and he always gives us a new picture book of the previous year. It’s become a tradition. The first Christmas me and my boyfriend spent as a couple, however, he gave us a picture of all the pictures he had taken of us over the years. It was titled ‘About Damn Time’.</p><p>The first gift I ever got from D was a drawing he had made of me. He was 8 and had been with us for a couple of years but Christmas was still a foreign concept to him. I have it framed in my apartment.</p><p>Oh, and this year, my boyfriend gave me a ring :)</p><p>     <b>IHaveRedInMyHood</b> <b><br/>
</b>     Wait, what? When? YOU WERE WITH US THE WHOLE TIME??!?!?</p><p>    <b>RedIsTheRobin</b><br/>
              Did we just find out you’re engaged via Reddit?</p><p>    <b>IHaveRedInMyHood     <br/>
</b>                 STOP HAVING SEX AND PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>R/ProRevenge Posted by u/IHaveRedInMyHood<br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My brother basically announced his engagement in Reddit so I stole his ring</b>
</p><p>There was recently an AskReddit about the most thoughtful Christmas presents people have ever received (link) and my brother listed all the thoughtful Christmas presents he’s ever received, including his boyfriend, who I’ll call W (link) (or fiance now whatever). Apparently, W was a bit shy about asking this question in front of all of us and I don’t blame him so he didn’t pop the question until they were home. I assume that they then had some mindblowing sex and my brother just forgot to, you know, inform us of this because of sex haze or whatever because he then thought it’d be a good idea to tell Reddit about the ring before he told us. Only, me and my brother T are also on Reddit and saw the post.</p><p>He did then call us but even though he ‘apologized’, the fucker was amused, like he had known we’d see the post and blow our shit. I am not one to sit back when I am humiliated so I decided that petty revenge is the way to go.</p><p>My brother coaches gymnastics to kids and I know he has to take the ring off when he’s coaching because he sometimes demonstrates the moves. When the classes started again after New Year’s, I snuck in during one of his classes and broke into his locker (ugh, he has a picture I drew of him when I was a kid hanging on his locker door, he’s too sentimental for his own good). As I had predicted, the ring was there, in the box I assume it came in. I took the ring but left the box, snuck back out, and came in as if I was just picking him up for an impromptu dinner.</p><p>Needless to say, he panicked when he realized the ring was missing. He called W in hysterics, then our old man and brothers and even some of his friends. All the while, the ring was safely in my pocket. I feigned innocence and promised to help him look for it. We searched through his locker, around the gym, his car, apartment… Nothing, obviously. W suggested that maybe it came off in the gym showers or something. He at least kept my brother from going completely off the rails.</p><p>It’s been a couple of days. I still have the ring. I’ll give it back to him today because they’re apparently going shopping for a new one and I’m not that cruel. I sure do hope he learned his lesson and yes, yes, I know if I told this story on AmITheAsshole, I’d totally be the asshole but guess what? I don’t give it a shit.</p><p>EDIT: He saw this post :o Anyone know any good resurrectors? </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>R/Choosing Beggars Posted by u/TheWingsInTheNight<br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An entitled mom blew up my 12-year-old brother’s phone</b>
</p><p>This is equal parts horrifying and hilarious. My brother just sent me screenshots of the messages he received from the mom of one of his classmates.</p><p>For clarification, I used to be a ‘full-time acrobat’ but since… forced to retire from the circus prematurely, I have mostly converted to gymnastics. Now as a fully grown adult, I train kids and teens at a local low-cost gym (it’s part of a charity project of a large corporation).</p><p>My brother is a very level headed and mature boy for his age (I’m not just saying that - he’s like an adult in a kid’s body and it’s sometimes actually a bit sad) but that did not make this woman’s behavior any more acceptable because mature or not, he’s 12. I called him after he sent me these screenshots and she said he’s fine and people like this do not scare him. It’s still a rather nice coincidence that tomorrow’s the day I’m taking him to the shelter to pick out a cat (he’s been begging - he says request but he’s begging - for one for months).</p><p>Anyways, the screenshots:</p><p>5:45PM Hello. This is ******, ***’s mother.</p><p><b>5:46PM Hello?</b> </p><p>5: 46PM Hi, dear. I heard the gymnastics coach at the ******** gym is your brother, is that correct?<br/>
<br/>
<b>5:47PM</b> <b>Yes. </b></p><p>5:48PM Well, I’d really like to sign *** up for one of his classes but the only day that works for us is Tuesday and it’s full. Do you think you could talk to him?<br/>
<br/>
5:50PM <b>You should contact the gym. </b></p><p>5:53PM I have but they said there’s nothing they can do unless one of the other kids drop out and there’s a waiting list. Don’t you think you could talk him into allowing one more kid into the group? She’s already quite advanced so she doesn’t need much help anyways. </p><p>
  <b>5:53PM I’ll ask. </b>
</p><p>5:54PM Oh, thank you, dear! </p><p>6:11PM Hello? </p><p>6:13PM Have you heard anything?</p><p>6:16PM Hello? </p><p>6:20PM Hello? </p><p>6:22PM Hello?????? </p><p>
  <b>6:24PM I called him but he was working. I am having dinner. </b>
</p><p>6:25PM Oh, sorry. Don’t mean to rush you. We just really want *** to get in :) </p><p>
  <b>6:37PM He says the class is full and he can’t take on another student as it’s a security issue, he can’t look after too many kids at the same time. Also, he says the Tuesday class is for beginners so if your daughter is really advanced, she’d do better in Thursday’s or Friday’s classes. There are spots open in both at the moment but they will probably be filled soon. He advised you to contact the gym.</b>
</p><p>6:39PM I TOLD YOU WE CAN ONLY DO TUESDAY!! </p><p>6:41PM HELLO??? </p><p>6:44PM HELLOOOOOO????<br/>
<br/>
6:45PM HE’S SAYING HE CAN’T TAKE ONE MORE CHILD??? MY DAUGHTER IS VERY WELL BEHAVED, HE WON’T HAVE TO LOOK AFTER HER!!<br/>
<br/>
6:47PM ASK HIM AGAIN!<br/>
<br/>
6:49PM HELLO? </p><p>6:50PM HELLO? </p><p>6:55PM YOU ARE BEING RUDE!!! </p><p>6:57PM I ALREADY PROMISED HER!!! </p><p>7:01PM SHE’S CRUSHED!<br/>
<br/>
7:02PM SHE IS IN YOUR CLASS! DO YOU WANT TO SEE HER SAD???<br/>
<br/>
7:06PM HELLO!?!??!?!?!?!???!?!? </p><p>
  <b>7:10PM This is ******’s father. You are harassing a 12 year old. He did you a favor by asking when he didn’t have to. You will leave him alone now. We are blocking your number and if you attempt to approach him (or his brother) at school, we will contact the principal. We have screenshotted these messages for evidence. I have also asked my oldest son to seriously consider if he wants your daughter in any of his classes. Have a good day. -B**** W****</b>
</p><p>7:13PM No, please, I am sorry, I just really don’t want to disappoint my daughter. I apologize, please, can’t we work something out? </p><p>
  <em> *This number can no longer send you messages* </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>R/TodayILearned Posted by IHaveRedInMyHood</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TIL that unicorns are called unicorns because it comes from the Latin word ‘unicornis’ which means ‘to have one horn’ and not because ‘someone once mistook a horse for a mystical creature on a cornfield and called it unicorn’ like my older brother told me. </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>R/IDon’tWorkHereLady Posted by u/TheWingsInTheNight<br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My Dad’s secretary thought I was the food delivery boy</b>
</p><p>This happened earlier today and I am still cackling about it.</p><p>I had a day off today but my fiance had to work so I decided to drive back to my old hometown and have lunch with my Dad and then maybe pick up my younger brothers from school. My Dad is the CEO of this huge company so I should have known better and actually asked his secretary to schedule lunch so when I arrived, he was in the middle of a meeting. No biggie, I just sat down to wait for him. At his desk.</p><p>I was browsing social media when someone walked in. I didn’t recognize her so I assumed she was new. She didn’t recognize me, either, which sort of confirmed my suspicion as me and my brothers come by the office quite often. She froze when she saw me and I tried to introduce myself, but she didn’t let me say one word before totally exploding:</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE????”</p><p>“Uh… I’m…?”</p><p>“MR. WAYNE IS IN A MEETING! WE WILL GIVE YOU HIS LUNCH ORDER, YOU DON’T JUST COME IN HERE TO WAIT FOR HIM!”</p><p>I glanced down at myself and yeah, I was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans so I’m guessing it was easy to mistake me as one of the food delivery boys, though most of them are high school-aged just earning some easy cash. The woman was fuming and maybe a little afraid that she’d lose her now very obviously new job as one of my dad’s secretaries and I decided that oh well, I was there for lunch anyway.</p><p>“I’m sorry. What does Mr. Wayne want for lunch?”</p><p>She huffed and we walked to her desk where she gave me a post-it note with instructions. I thanked her and took the elevator down to the building’s restaurant. That’s not where I had planned to have lunch but the food is good so whatever.</p><p>I got my dad what he said he wanted and filled my own lunch box with everything and headed back upstairs. The new secretary was quite confused about the amount of food I gave her to give my dad but knocked on his door anyway. I trailed behind her quietly enough that she didn’t notice.</p><p>“I thought I only ordered the stake.”</p><p>“The rest is for me,” I said before the secretary could reply. “Hi, Dad!”</p><p>Sidenote, my dad took me in when I was 8 and officially adopted me when I was 12, so I don’t call him ‘Dad’ to his face very often. He was quite surprised but it was nothing compared to the look on the secretary’s face.</p><p>“Hi. I’m *blank*. One of them.” I then pointed to one of the many - MANY - pictures of me and my brothers on the wall. “I take it you’re new?”</p><p>She apologized and was so embarrassed that I took pity on her and I told her that I wasn’t technically allowed to be in the office without permission so she had been right to kick me out. My Dad just laughed it off and told her not to worry about it. She’s in no trouble and will not lose her job. She took an extra-long look at one of the pictures with all of us in it so I’m quite sure she was trying to memorize our faces so this will never happen again.</p><p>I enjoyed a very nice lunch with my dad. My fiance and brothers all had a good laugh.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>R/Showerthoughts Posted by u/IHaveRedInMyHood</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A dog will be happy to see you if you accidentally lock them in the bathroom for two hours but your siblings will be angry. </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>R/Entitled Parents Posted by u/RedIstheRobin </b>
</p><p>I will start by stating that yes, my family is very much 1%. I recognize and understand that I am privileged and most likely entitled, especially when I don’t realize it. But rest assured, there are entitled and there are entitled amongst the entitled. </p><p>A while ago my younger brother had a study group meeting where the mom refused to make him a vegetarian sandwich. My older brother, J, retaliated by making my little brother a huge basket of vegetarian snacks to take to the meeting next week and has done so every week since then. This mom learned her lesson and has apparently become less hostile towards this practice (might be because she doesn’t even have to make the sandwiches now because the kids would rather eat the veggie snacks) so all is good, right?</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>One of the kids apparently told his parents about the snacks my brother brings to the group. For some reason, it bothered them, and while they didn’t intervene with the study group snacks, they went after a bigger fish: The school.</p><p>My dad has been campaigning for better vegetarian options ever since my brother was enrolled in the school. The food there is better than in an average school in America but yeah, I admit I never thought about the vegetarian food there because I am still, as my brother puts it, a mindless carnivore (a little darling, isn’t he?). I have now come to realize that the options are abysmal and are only getting better now that my dad is making sizable contributions to make it so. According to my calculations, there are about 30 vegetarians in the school including my brother and most of them used to just bring their own food. A lot of them have stopped doing that now that the food they are offered is edible.</p><p>As I said before, the food in this school is pretty (read: really) good. It’s a very elite private school so money is not an issue. However, these two parents that I mentioned earlier took it as a personal insult that my dad is donating money to improve only the vegetarian food instead of all of it. They’ve written multiple complaints to both the principal and my dad directly, asking why their son can’t have the slightly better salmon and slightly more organic chicken. Do they contribute any money to make it so? No, of course not. Is my dad the richest parent? Yeah, probably, but he’s already improving the lives of 30 students while the other 200 never had to suffer in the first place. I can personally testify that the food this entitled kid eats is probably better quality than what an average family puts on their table at home.</p><p>Still, this whole thing exploded on our faces and the next thing we knew, our dad was invited to a parent council meeting. I don’t think it’s a coincidence that this meeting, that ALL parents are told to attend, is scheduled just when our dad is out of the country. Well, our older brother said he’d go instead and our youngest brother informed us that he’d be going, too. We were all a bit confused as to why he would want to attend such a boring and pointless event but he insisted.</p><p>And, ladies and gentlemen, I kid you not when I tell you this: The chairman of the Parent Council is the mother who initially denied him vegetarian snacks. My 12-year-old little brother had formally requested for a slot to speak and (and I’m still in awe about this) stood up on the stage and held a 14 slide PowerPoint presentation about how kids their age can survive with vegetable-based food, how it’s better for the environment, how it can have a good impact on health and so on and so on. He had multiple sources and even a direct quote from our family physician. I think this presentation would stand out in our high school as excellent. Our oldest brother filmed the whole thing. The looks on the parents’ faces were priceless. Granted, I’m sure most of them thought this whole thing was pointless but those few who didn’t looked like they had swallowed something sour.</p><p>And that’s the story of how a 12-year-old shut down entitled parents’ demands for pork that have only been fed golden rye.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>R/AmITheAssHole Posted by u/TheWingsInTheNight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AITA for letting my youngest brother move in with me when I don’t have room for my other brother?</b>
</p><p>I’m the oldest of four and our dad disappeared a while ago during a business trip. He’s assumed dead, though we have not found a body. We are still looking but… well. Like I said, it’s been a while.</p><p>My oldest younger brother, J, is in college and lives on his own. My youngest brothers still live at home. My youngest brother is 12, almost 13, and his grief has made him, uh… angry? He moved in with us when he was 6 after living his first years in a very emotionally hostile environment, so he still has trouble showing emotions in some situations. Our current situation has all of us on edge of course, but he clearly has the hardest time of us keeping his darker tendencies at bay. The rest of us find comfort in each other and our friends but he more often than not chooses to isolate himself and I am really worried. </p><p>I moved back when our dad was first pronounced missing but I do now have to go back to work and the commute from my childhood home is not realistic. My brothers are both upset but the youngest practically threw a tantrum and I only got him to calm down when I told him that he could move in with me and my fiance (after checking with my fiance of course). My other brother did not take the news well and he’s not talking to me - it’s been weeks. I’m aware that I hurt his feelings and that was definitely not my intention but I felt like I had to do something to make sure our youngest brother doesn’t go completely off rails. I love all my brothers just as much but I know the two oldest have a much better support system than the youngest. I felt like I made the best possible choice in a horrible situation but my brother’s silence makes me doubt myself.</p><p>Yes, I’ve said ‘But I’ many times so yeah, maybe I’m trying to make excuses. We only have two bedrooms and I’d let my brothers share if they accepted that option, which they will not. Am I the Asshole and if I am, how do I fix this? </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>R/AmITheAssHole Posted by u/RedIsTheRobin </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AITA for not talking to my brother after he chose our youngest brother over me? </b>
</p><p>I’ll cut straight to the case: Our single parent father died recently. Or, he’s assumed dead, at least. He went on a business trip and went missing and it’s been so long that the authorities called off any official searches. It’s still too early for him to officially be pronounced dead but well, the private investigators we hired are now basically looking for a body or at least for some answers as to what the hell happened. </p><p>I’m the third of four boys. For the sake of clarity, I’ll just say we’re all adopted. Our oldest brother (Big D in this story) moved back home after our father went missing but he lives and works in Blüdhaven so when he eventually had to go to work, the commute would have been a bitch. He still comes back every time he has time off but I refuse to speak to him. Why, you ask? </p><p>Well, officially, me and my younger brother (I’ll call him Little D) were left under the care of our sort-of grandfather (long story). Big D, however, is Little D’s undeniable favorite. He didn’t take it well when Big D said he had to go back to work. I didn’t like it either but knew it was necessary so I didn’t throw a tantrum but very maturely told him I’d miss him but obviously, he couldn’t stay with us forever. </p><p>The next thing I know, Little D is moving in with Big D. Big D has a two-bedroom apartment with his boyfriend so he only has room for one of us because no, we will NOT share (trust me, there’d be blood). I know it’s a pretty permanent solution because they have talked about what would be the best school for Little D in Blüdhaven! I’m hurt and confused as to why they would make these sorts of decisions behind my back without even asking me what I think! We all lost our dad and now the two of them will have each other while I’m left alone (with sort-of Grandpa, I know, but it’s not the same). Big D tried to talk to me after I found out but I rather childishly stormed off. He’s been calling me every day, several times a day, ever since he and Little D moved out a few weeks ago. He sends me a text after each call that he just wants to talk and explain. When he comes home, I stay in my room. I know I’m hurting him by my silence, Little D and our second oldest have confirmed as much, but I don’t want to talk to him! He hurt me first! So, Am I the Asshole? </p><p>Edit: I have been made aware of my brother's AITA. I did not read it because I wanted to talk to him face to face - thanks for being the kick in the butt that I apparently needed. You guys made me realize that I haven’t even given him a chance to apologize and that he’s grieving, too. So, I finally came out of my room when he was visiting and he sat me down for a heart to heart. He did apologize and honestly, I could see that he really was sorry that he hurt me. He explained to me that he allowed Little D to move in with him not because he loves him any more than me but because our youngest was spiraling back to some of the bad habits his bio-mom and grandfather installed him before he came to live with us. Big D has always been the most tactile and least emotionally stunted of us so he figured he’d be able to give Little D the guidance he needs to be a functional human being (not the way he said it but oh well, that’s pretty much the case). I now do feel like a complete asshole for 1) not realizing Little D’s state of mind, 2) not realizing Big D would never intentionally hurt me, and 3) not giving him a chance to explain and for causing him unnecessary pain by being childish. We’re on the mend now.</p><p>Edit 2: Uh… we found him. Alive. I’d explain but I’m pretty sure most of you figured out who we are and will read about it in papers soon enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for enduring the weirdness &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>